


Works Wonders

by yeahmorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, C137cest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmorty/pseuds/yeahmorty
Summary: In which Morty is very susceptible to being called a "good boy" by Rick.





	Works Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted because I fucked up something major with the first posting lol.
> 
> Inspired from a tumblr prompt, this is pure sin trash please take it and don't even look at me. Comments/kudos are welcome though. I also write/post this trash on my tumblr: schwiftit
> 
> Feel free to follow me there and make requests or whatever because that'd be cool!

Morty had already cum once and it was blinding. It had happened with Rick’s mouth around him, sucking and teasing, nipping sensitive flesh. His thighs were marred with bites, each one getting gradually darker as they beelined towards his cock. Morty was spent, practically jelly in Rick’s arms when the man began working him up again.

Initially Morty had stumbled over declinations, a hoard of tireless, “R-Rick…C'mon, too much…” They grew more heated as Rick’s mouth tongued his loosened hole, slick about the rim, sliding inside. Morty arched against his best interest, moans catching in his throat. He was choking on them.

“F-Fuck,” Morty panted, body shivering from the stimulation. He bit into one of his knuckles to stifle the sound, sheets rustling beneath his twisting form. He was simultaneously trying to press further into Rick’s mouth and shy away from it.

“T-Thats it Morty,” Rick teased, slinking up the brunet’s body to nibble at his earlobe, “Can’t deny grandpa for long…C-Can you?”

Morty’s face blossomed a deeper shade of red as Rick used that voice on him. It was deep, quiet, right in his ear. Morty was overwhelmed, lost in Rick and his demands. Fingers lingered on Morty’s chest and nails raked over pert nipples, dragging a coarse groan from Morty’s shaking form.

Rick, in a second flat, had them flipped. Rather than him on top, blue hair trapping Morty on all sides, Morty was now the one nestled comfortably in Rick’s lap. The older man crossed his arms behind his head, grinning at Morty with a wolfish smile.

“R-Rick?” Morty asked with hesitance, his eyes trailing over every inch of the man’s chest. A few scars stood out, Morty knowing their locations like the back of his hand. Rick simply grinned wider, lust blowing his pupils wide.

“M-Morty, you know e-exactly what this is,” Rick said offhandedly, barely giving the boy anything more to work with, “I know you c-You’re go-going to be my good boy, aren’t you?”

Those always seem to be the magic words, without fail. Rick has tested this hypothesis time and time again, using it in stride to obtain what he wanted, when he wanted it, how he wanted it from Morty. Each time, good boy seemed to work wonders turning Morty from a mush pile of can’t into a determined attempt at can.

Rick relished in the control of it all. Few alien drugs or adventures could top it, even in the midst of destroying whole miniverses––The rush was nothing like getting Morty to succumb. 

Morty, just like clockwork, grit his teeth and reached behind himself for Rick’s length, using his other hand to steady himself as he leaned forward. The boy didn’t make eye contact often during sex, but for this, Morty was willing to swallow his embarrassment in favor of seeing Rick’s eyes as he took him in.

He could do this, would do this for Rick. Morty had already spent himself, was already hard again, the least he could do was this for Rick. He wanted so desperately to hear the praise again, to satisfy the man, and he knew he could.

Both threw their heads back at the same time just as Rick’s cockhead slid past the tight ring of Morty’s ass. Morty bit back a keen and Rick let out a slew of swear words. It took a moment, but Morty seated himself fully on his senior’s cock, eyes hazy and heavy lidded. The world was hot, his body wound tight, and tears touched his lashes. Everything was fuzzy around the edges and Morty let out a long breath he was unaware he was holding.

“R-R-Rick…Rick I-I ca-can’t,” Morty whined, hands bunched into fists on the man’s chest. Rick smoothed them away and his hands settled on the teen’s hips. He hoisted Morty up some, pivoting his hips away, then slammed Morty’s hips back down as he thrust upwards.

The tears flowed freely now, Morty’s eyes screwed shut, his hands digging crescent shaped marks into Rick’s abdomen. The teen was panting, drool on his chin, blush spreading down his chest.

“Y-Yeah you like that? Y-You like when I ta-take control?” Rick asked, his voice like gravel, “G-Gonna fill you right up M-Morty, gonna make y-you take it all. You’ve been so good for me.”

Morty nodded dumbly, the pleasure almost painful as his body grew hotter and hotter. He wasn’t sure if he could come again, if he could––

“You’re such a g-good boy, Morty, always doin’ w-what grandpa asks,” Rick continued, eyes roaming Morty’s body. Morty’s back was arched deliciously, so strained it looked ready to snap. “S-Such a perfect boy…Taking it––Takin’ me real good, c'mon, l-lift your hips just like––Yeah, that’s it, Mo-Morty.”

The brunet choked on another whine as he lifted his hips, collapsing back down and making both him and Rick hiss at the stimulation. He could tell Rick was close, as the praise became more frantic, more heated, Morty knew the signs.

Rick’s hands snaked down Morty’s body and under his thighs, caressing his ass. He grabbed at each cheek, splaying the teen open further and Morty felt a jolt of electricity buzz down his spine. He caught himself with his hands before he fell forward, the pleasure making him stutter more.

“G-Gonna…R-Rick please,” He whined, voice high pitched and breathless.

“Please what?” Rick asked innocently.

Morty resisted the urge to yell at the man in annoyance, settling on a breathless mewl of the man’s name again. “N-Need you to…Pl-Just t-touch me.”

Rick obliged, despite wanting to make the teen spell it out for him. However, with his own impending orgasm and the tell tale shake in Morty’s quivering thighs, Rick wasn’t going to deny either of them the bliss that they were teetering on the edge of.

“Okay, o-okay Morty. You’ve be-been so good for me, go-gonna get you good and coming…T-That what you want, Morty? Come all over y-yourself as I fill up that t-tight ass of yours?”

Morty nodded furiously, Rick’s hands moving to his chest and cock, working him, pumping him. Morty was close so fucking close he could––

Rick leaned up a touch and bit into the teen’s left nipple lightly, sending the boy right over the edge. Morty came with a shout, over his abdomen, Rick’s hand, dripping down a pale thigh. Rick followed suit soon after, hips stuttering deep inside the brunet.

Morty’s redness barely faded as his eyes looked in every corner of the room to avoid meeting Rick’s heated stare. Morty’s breathing was laborious, harsh, scratching at his throat as Rick’s name fell from his lips even in the afterglow.

“I know, I know,” Rick hummed, pulling himself out of the teen. Morty gasped as he felt Rick’s seed leak out of him, spilling into the sheets. He felt utterly debauched, tired, every bone in his body effectively turned into mush. He could barely shift enough to lay next to the man, settling for collapsing onto his chest and closing his eyes.

“R-Really tired you out this-this time, huh?” Rick asked no one in particular, carding a hand through sweat drenched brown locks.

Morty bit playfully, weakly at Rick’s collarbone and the man chuckled, “C-Careful, or I’ll-URP-I’ll make us go ag-again.”

Morty swallowed thickly and shook his head, having gone mute for the time being. Rick didn’t particularly mind, although the sweat and come drying quickly on both of them was a means for annoyance. They still had a good half hour booked for the room and Rick was willing to use it this way––To rest and take in the moment.

Morty drifted into a light sleep with Rick’s words encasing him in warmth, “My bab-baby boy…”


End file.
